The unique one (discontinued)
by Appy Fizz
Summary: He was different. A one of a kind. Possessed powers which were unknown to the world he was brought into. He has the power which many would gladly die for. Is this naruto all over again?
1. Chapter 1

My mom always said that I inherited very powerful eyes from her and my dad. I didn't really think she actually meant "powerful" I thought she might have meant that I had a really good eyesight (which I dont, as I have glasses).

But to be honest though, I miss her, a lot. She was pretty cool. I mean she raised me up on her own, do you know how hard that is? She really worked hard for just for me. There wasn't a single unfulfilled wish I had thanks to not like we were poor or anything just that, she came from a small village with nothing but me and memories of my dad and she was only 18. She worked hard and became an author.

To me she was like a best friend rather than a mom; she would understand me perfectly and always knew what I wanted before me even telling her. She was my pretty much my hero.

Every time I would ask her about her side of the family she would just poke her finger on my fore head and smile. I used to find that really annoying , but now I really miss her doing that.

My mother, Hikari Uchiha died last week. They never told me how she died, all they did tell me was that she was buried next to my dad in her hometown and they gave me a letter she left for me .She left alot of money but that had no value to I wanted right now was to sit in her lap as she would tell me amazing ninja stories or talk about Darwin's theory of evolution. Right now if my mom were alive, she would be kicking my butt in video games.

My mom had natural brown hair people would often mistake it for black. She also had black eyes and Indian brown skin. I on the other hand have fair skin and brown hair. People often say my face is a lot like her. People also say I act a lot like my mom, but I dont really mind because after all she is my idol.

-Hiro's P.O.V-

I looked at the envelope embedded in my hands. It looked old, as if my mom had expected something like this to one swift motion I opened the envelope and took out the letter.

' **Dear Hiro,** ' it read. ' **If your reading this, than it may probably mean that i'm dead. Ok, ok I know this letter should be serious but its not like I ever was serious?(except the time you tried to throw my phone out the window). Anyways before I tell you anything I want you to know that me and your dad loved you very much and no matter what happens keep moving forward. Dont try to escape the past like I did. Now that I am gone, your life will be taking a few turns and may become quiet dangerous, but dont loose hope. Trust your friends and watch your back. And make sure you dont forget to visit my grave before and after every mission! I may be dead but i'm still your mother and I have the right to know if your safe or not!**

 **Enjoy your new life!**

 **Love,**

 **Mom** '

...

I stared at the letter in awe. What the hell did my mother mean? Missions, dangerous, turns! She told me to visit her grave, how the hell am I supposed to do that if I dont know where the hell her hometown is!

I kept staring at the letter until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around hoping it was my mother and all of this was just some big misunderstanding or a joke but to my disappointment it was some weird looking dude. Half his face was covered with raven black bangs, leaving only one eye visable. He was wearing some sort of cloak or cape.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my house?" I politely asked. Ok, I know it was not that polite, but what am I supposed to say when there is a stranger in my house. 'Join me for tea?!' Without even giving a reply he snatched the letter from my hand and hit me on the neck and all I could see was black.

 **A/N~ Sooooo how was the first chapter? Good , Bad what?**

 **Please tell me in the comments below. I would also love it if you guys would give me suggestions on how to make it better and/or how I should take the story forward. And if there are any mistakes please, please tell me so I can fix them.**

 **Dont forget to vote and tell your friends about this fanfic:)**

 **(Charecters are not mine they belong to Masashi Kishimoto if I would own them Neji would still be alive. But I do own my OC's) ~ Appy-Chan**


	2. Meanwhile

Naruto's office door burst open and standing right there was a panting Sasuke.

"Is it true?", he asked "did you find her?"

" We did find her but we were to late. I'm sorry Sasuke but Hikari is no longer alive."

Sasuke collapsed on to his knees. After all these years when he finally had the chance to meet her again, his only left sibling she had to die! Naruto walked over to Sasuke and put an arm around him

" I know its a huge shock. It was a huge shock to all of us. We managed to bring back her body and we also found out that her son is still alive. Our scientist created a portal which leads to the world he is currently in."

Sasuke looked up

"Sasuke I have another mission for you. I need you to retrieve Hiro Uchiha Hyuga. I'll show you where the portal is the rest is up to you."

Hearing this Sasuke stood up and started walking behind Naruto, towards the lab.

-Time Skip to when they reach there coz Appy-chan is lazy-

One of the scientist pulled the lever, and a swirly vortex appeared.

"You have 30 minuets before the vortex closes. It takes an hour to open this again , so make it quick" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded his head and jumped into the portal.

-Time Skip again coz Appy-chan has a writers block-

Sasuke came out with an eleven year old boy on his shoulders and made his way to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke's point of view

He looks just like her, I wonder if his nature is like hers to. He has the Uchiha eyes which means he can obtain Sharingan, but in anyway is it possible for him to use the Byakugan. I doubt it, he would need to have obtained the Hyuga eyes for that. I wonder how he will react when he finds out about this, judging by the letter big sister wrote , he has no idea about her and Neji being Shinobi.

Normal POV

Sasuke knocked the office door. A faint 'come in' could be heard, signaling Sasuke to enter. He walked forward and put Hiro on Naruto's table.

"He looks a lot like her dosent he?", Naruto asked snapping Sasuke out of his thought.

"hn"

"You do realize Sasuke that if he may have inherited something from his father's side he could be the most powerful Uchiha, probably way more powerful than your sister."

"I dont think he really inherited any Kekkei Genkai from his father. He has the Uchiha eyes after all."

"Well that's true but just to be sure I'll ask him some questions when he wakes up. For now I think its best we let him rest in the hospital, and prepare to explain all of this to him."

"hn"

-Time Skip Again(Deal with it)-

Hiro POV (Finally)

I slowly opened my eyes and found my self in an unfamiliar place. I sat up and realized that I was placed on a single bed. I looked around. It was a simple and small room. Next to my bed on a table was a small Lilly.

" I guess someone was here when I was out"

I sigh, just as the door opens. A weird lady who looked like she was in her mid 30's walked in. She was wearing a long red top and white pants, and she had ...pink hair.

"Your awake?"she asked

"duh" I replied

" Well I guess I should take you to Naruto "

" To who?"

" You'll see"

 **5 minuets later (deal with it)**

So I was standing in front of this dude who was around the same age as the lady with pink hair. This guy had blue eyes , blond hair and wait for it...whiskers. Yes I was totally not creeped out.

" So Hiro, do what do you know about your mother?" he asked

" Well.. she was an author, and she came from some small town which she left when she was 18 after my dad died..." I said akwardly realizing how little I knew about my mom"Wait a sec, how did you know my name?"

"Well I knew your mother and I knew you when you were born... but we'll get to that later. Do you know where you are Hiro?"

"Course not" I said matter of factly

" This is the Hidden Leaf Village. The village where you mom was from"

This sentence caught me of guard.

" And well.. uh I dont know how to put this but uh... um.. she and your dad were ninja's"

"Ya right "

"Im not lying"

"Sure"

"Really"

"Prove it"

" Thats a little hard considering that both of them are dead..."

There was a long silence. I had tears in my eyes. My mom was dead and these people thought it was funny to say some crap about her being a ninja. I ran out of the building ignoring the shouts behind me. I had no idea where I was going but I kept running. After a while I stopped and realized I was in a forest. I walked over to a log and sat down there with my head in my knees. ~~~FLASH BACK~~

"Mom", a little boy asked

"Yes honey"

"Why am I different? Why do I have two different eyes?"

"Its because your special"

"Then why do I have to hide it"

"Because the people here are not used to seeing special people"

"Really!" , the boy was now jumping with delight.

"Of course you dummy!'

~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my back, which caused me to jerk my head up. There was a man sitting next to me. The same man who was in my house.

" I know it hard to take in." he said calmly "but your mother wanted you to find out"

"You knew my mother?"

"Ya, more then knew... she was my sister"

 **A/N: Finally done! 953 words thats a lot for one day. I hope you guys like it. Just saying this is before Naruto Gadien and lets pretend that it will never happen, or that Sarada still hasn't meet with Sasuke even though he is back in the hidden leaf village.**

 **Tell me below in the comments how you felt about this, and how I can make this better. Also please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can correct them.**

 **Any ways sorry for the late update I was having a terrible case of Writers block (just started the story but still). I hope you guys can bear with me**

 **Thanks!**

 **~ Appy-chan**


	3. Unknown family

Normal Pov

" Oh Sasuke you found him", the pink haired lady asked, "where was he?"

"In the woods" replied Sasuke "Its a lot for him to take in so let him rest for a while and then I'll explain everything to him"

Sakura sighed. " The poor thing. He didn't really take the ninja thing well; it may be a little hard for him, after all he was raised in a completely different world... did you tell him about Hikari being your sister?"

"I did"

" How did he react"

"He didn't say anything'

"He's probably digesting the news"

Hiro Pov

 _"She was my sister"_

It wasn't possible. Mom never mentioned anything about her having a family. I was back in the hospital room. The pink hair lady who was known to be Sakura said that they wanted to run some tests on me and later ask some questions.

The people took some blood tests and scanned my body. After a while they took me back to the Naruto guy. He seemed sorry about our earlier chat.

Normal Pov (Ik again)

" Hiro did your mom ever mention anything about ninja's. Anything at all"

"Kinda. Well she would tell me stories about ninja's, but thats probably it"

"Ok... did you ever notice anything strange about your eyes?"

"Yeah... I cant really explain but " Hiro took out his left eye contact to reveal the true color of his eye.

"My left eye looks strange, but my right eye is exactly like my mom's" Hearing this everyone in the room gasped. Hiro continued "Whenever I would ask my mom about this she would push the topic away by saying that I was special, and that my eyes were very powerful... thats why she gave me these glasses.", Hiro took out a pair of glasses from his pocket.

Naruto came out of his shock. "Hiro... did you meet your uncle?"

"um... Yeah, why?"

"No specific reason... He will be the one to explain about your eyes."

"I see, so when can I talk to him"

"Right now" a voice said.

Hiro looked back and sure enough the mysterious man who happened to be his uncle was right there.

"Come with me" he said as he started to walk towards the exit of the building.

Hiro followed.

...

"Hiro did you know anything about your father?"

"Not really"

"hn... He has the same eyes as you.. as your left eye, due to the fact he that he was from the hyuga clan. Every member of the hyuga clan inherits such eyes with a power known as byakugan. Your mother was from the Uchiha clan. Every member in the Uchiha clan inherits like your mom with a power known a Sharingan, and later Mangekyo Sharingan. You are the first child to be born who has one parent from the Hyuga clan and on from the Uchiha clan. You have inherited the kekkei genkai of both clans, making you a very unique and powerful. I believe thats why your mother took you away from here after your father died. You unique eye combination would attract dangerous forces to try to take your eyes away from you."

There was a short silence, until Hiro broke it.

"If my mom took an effort to get me out of here for my safety why did your guys bring me back to this place?"

"You would have to come back anyways. Your mom died before she could bring you back. Now that you are here you will have to learn use your powers right... Im sure this is what your parents would have wanted"

There was another short silence.

"Can you show me the way to my parents grave" Hiro whispered.

"sure"

 **A/N~**

 **Woah. K now i know i know its kinda short but like WRITERS BLOCK**.

 **So what do you guys think I should do ...**

 **Should I make sasuke his temporary teacher or should he directly go to the academy?**

 **Im sooooo frekin confused. oh and i didnt really go through nd edit this stuff so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **~ Appy-chan**


	4. Finally together

Hiro Pov

We walked to this peaceful place which I assumed was the graveyard. From where I cam graveyards were considered to be places where ghosts linger and some place where people were to be afraid of, but this place was the complete opposite: it was beautiful... and so peaceful.

"It's the kinda place my mom would read a book." I thought aloud.

"She did. After our parents died, she started coming here every day to read, and sometime write. It was the only place she would get peace. This place was probably the only reason she was able to deal with all the drama in her life without going crazy." Sasuke told me.

Suddenly he stopped walking, and in front of him were to grave stones. "I'll give you a little privacy with your parents. Meet me outside when your done." and with that he was gone.

I took a deep breath and looked at both of the graves. One of them red 'Hikari Uchiha' and the other read 'Neji Hyuga'. I knelt down in front of the graves.

"I still didnt exactly get what you meant in the letter, but i think I will soon. Every thing is shit without you... I really miss you... I wish you could come back and squeeze the life out of me, but I know that its not possible, partly because that would defy the laws of the universe and because you've finally reunited with dad. You wouldn't talk much a bout him but I know you probably loved him as much as you loved me. I think i'll come here every day"

"Um... hi dad, its kinda awkward because I dont really remember you, and Mom didn't really have any pictures of you... take care of mom"

I sighed and quietly walked outside of the graveyard towards my uncle. True to his word he was waiting for me outside the grave yard.

"I believe this yours" he said as he handed me a paper. It was the letter my mother had written for me. I quietly took it.

"Were you my mothers only sibling?" I asked as we started walking again.

This question seemed to disturb him a bit.

"No" he answered quietly " We had an older brother... named Itachi... he was five years older then me and four years older than sis"

We continued walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To your parents old house"

"oh"

After a while I spoke again "When did my mom meet my dad?"

"When she transferred to the ninja academy, she was around thirteen years old"

"I see"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to when they reach the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is it " Sasuke said "...tomorrow meet me in front of the graveyard at six"

"ok"

And with that Sasuke disappeared again.

Hiro quietly went inside the house. It didnt really seem quiet dusty, but it seemed very curious he decided to explore a little.

Hiro Pov

I walked through the hall way, they were filled with pictures. The first picture had four people. In the front were three kids, around 12-13 years old. In the middle was a boy with brown hair and a prideful smile. To his right was a girl with blondish orange ish hair. She looked alot like a diva. To the boys right was a girl who looked very familiar. On closer inspection I realized it was my mom. Behind the three was a man with bluish shoulder length hair.

The second picture also had four people in a similar arrangement. In the middle was a girl with brown hair tied up in to two buns . She seemed pretty excited. To her right was a boy with very bushy eyebrows, who for some reason seemed to be tilted to a 45 degree angle. To the left of the girl was a boy with light lavender eyes and brown seemed like the only sane person of the group and had a 'why-am-I-here-and-what-is-my-life' expression. Behind the three kids (who seemed to be the same age as the kids in the other picture) was a man with bushy eyebrows who was also wearing a green spendex.

I didnt really feel like looking at all the pictures so I went to the living room.

As soon as I entered I stopped. There was a picture. Bigger then the one's in the hallway. It had my mom. Next to the long haired 'sane' guy. They looked 18 and they were smiling at a baby in their hands. That was me. The guy next to mom was my dad.

I started crying. I felt lonely. I wanted them to be in front of me an smile at me like that now. They looked proud and happy in the picture, like their was nothing to worry about. I wanted them to hug me, to tell me they love me. The hot tears wouldn't stop, as if they were never ending waterfalls. I sat down and curled up into a ball and cried like it was the end of the world. From the inside I was dead. I died the day my mother died.

I started crying harder, the tears came down faster, and all of a sudden I felt a burning sensation in my eyes.

I quietly stood up and went upstairs to the nearest bedroom (this is his parents bedroom) , went to its bathroom and washed my face. I looked up at the mirror to find my right eye (the one with no contact) was Red!

 **A/N- Cliffhanger! Lol suffer and die in curiosity.**

 **Ik I hate cliffhangers to soooooo Imma give you an extending ending .**

 **This is my gift for you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Itook of the contact on my left eye but it was still the same (the lavender eye which hyuga's have)

I started feeling pressure near my left eye , slowly the veins near my eye started poping out. I had no idea what was going on.


End file.
